


Cosiness

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Seth and Lauren have a lazy morning together. What will they do?





	Cosiness

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Lauren Silver
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 4 minutes

Seth and Lauren are a great team at work and in private. After Nothing Tender Seth became one of the greatest scriptwriters, while Lauren became a popular actress in Los Angeles. Seth is glad he has her because whenever he is unsure about a script, he asks her to play it out loud and he can see where something is missing or has to be changed. But today Lauren and Seth can enjoy the time together and stay inside. Especially on this day in Los Angeles, he is happy to stay inside with Lauren. Los Angeles hits their record of the coldest day with only nine degrees Celsius.

Seth strokes Lauren’s cheek carefully. She cuddles on him but doesn’t open her eyes.

"Good Morning." Seth kisses her forehead and smiles.

“mmh"

Seth chuckles. “Shall I make breakfast so you can lay in bed a little longer?"

Lauren nods and cuddles back underneath her blankets and smiles.

Seth gives her one last kiss on her hair before walking into the kitchen to prepare a beautiful breakfast. But before that, he increases the heat in the apartment, not only is it cold inside but because of the drastic, unexpectedly temperature fall, the whole apartment got cold.

 

As Lauren walks sleepily into the dining room, Seth hums in the kitchen dancing to the music of the radio preparing the scumbled eggs. The dining table has the finest food, fruits, rolls, croissants and even vegetables. Lauren can choose between orange juice, coffee, tea or hot chocolate. Also, the temperature of the room is better than it was a couple of minutes ago. Lauren walks over to Seth and cuddles on his back.

“Good morning, the eggs are ready in one minute." He turns around and kisses her passionately.

“I sit down," Lauren explains and sits down in front of the food, waiting for Seth and the eggs.

 

After breakfast, Seth looks at his girlfriend. "What do you want to do today?"

“Cuddle with you in bed, in front of the crackling fire, watch some romantic movies, while the rain pours against our window." Lauren muses.

“Well, then we will do exactly this. Shall I make us a second hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows?"

Lauren beams and nods. She stands up and walks over to their bedroom and looks through the movies.

As Seth comes in with the two hot chocolates, Lauren already puts a movie in. "What are we watching?”

“The Royal Romance." Lauren cuddles into the bed and takes the hot chocolates from Seth, so he can settle into the bed.

When he lays next to her, he takes his hot chocolate from her. "Is that where one girl from New York vying for the prince but his best friends fall for her too and she is confused?”

“Exact! That movie." She beams and plays the movie and sips on her hot chocolate while leaning against Seth.

 

_“Drake we can’t do this to Liam, he loves me, he is head over heels, just like you said." “Riley, I know that but hiding my feelings is getting harder and harder."_

 

"I can’t imagine living a life like Riley, hiding her feelings for so long, while loving a man she probably can’t have.”

 

“Well, but before marrying the wrong man she decided to follow her heart even though it meant to break the heart of the prince.”

“Yes, but that took them over a year. And I am sorry for the Prince. He is a sweetheart, just like you!" Lauren looks up smiling into the blue eyes of Seth.

“Well, I hope I am your prince.”

“You are, even without the title, you are my personal prince, treating me like a queen."

Seth smiles and crashes his lips on her. "Can we do more than cuddling?" Seth whispers against her skin, leaving feather-light kisses on her neck.

“Mhm, I like where this is going." Seth smiles and kisses her while Lauren pulls him closer.

 

As the sunset Lauren and Seth lay arm in arm, facing each other.

“Seth?" She strokes his chest playing with the hair.

“Yeah?"

“I love you.”

Seth grins and responds: “I love you too, more than you could imagine."

And together they fall asleep cuddled into five blankets, in each other’s arms.


End file.
